


never once did the wind fail

by TechnicalTragedy



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Airships, Alternate Universe - Merpeople, Betrayal, Boats and Ships, Friendship, M/M, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-25
Updated: 2016-11-25
Packaged: 2018-09-02 03:36:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8649955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TechnicalTragedy/pseuds/TechnicalTragedy
Summary: Later, Percy won't remember much of what happened during that storm, but he recalls vividly being thrown from the deck and the stark shock of hitting the water. He'll remember sinking, being unable to pull air into his lungs, and the cold certainty of his death.
   And he'll remember the mermaid. Debts can be a heavy burden to bear, but Percy is willing to do what it takes to repay his. Even if repaying that debt means embarking on an adventure he certainly thought would never come.[Written for the 2016 Critical Role Reverse Bang]





	

**Author's Note:**

> gosh, this one's longer than i expected. i would like to thank the lovely, beautiful, amazing [@thegoldenlocks](http://thegoldenlocks.tumblr.com) (or mac) for her gorgeous art and for getting excited with me about last-minute rewrites and edits. i loved writing for this, and i really hope it shows. check out the end notes for some fun lil details about the story when you're done!
> 
> enjoy!!

 

Percival Fredrickstein Von Musel Klossowski de Rolo III, third child of seven, decidedly _not_ heir to the throne of Whitestone, has always been keen on seeing everything he can. He's never had much of an interest in politics or being nobility, his interests have always lain in other avenues. Particularly, Percy wants to one day captain an airship.

 

In the meantime, he crews the Albatross, a frigate that makes errand runs across the Ozmit Sea. He loves the _Albatross_ , he does, loves the sea and the feeling of the mist on his skin, the marine animals that trail the ship, and the rest of the crew, as well. But sometimes an airship will pass overhead, and Percy feels a deep ache in his chest, a want for the freedom the sky provides.

 

As he watches a ship pass one day, Percy notices something else, too. Scudding across the sky are dark clouds, far faster than the _Albatross_. He feels cold fear wash over him. A storm is brewing, and out on the open water, the crew has nowhere to take shelter from it.

 

Percy whistles, high and sharp, and sees across the impossible distance from his place at the bow to the crow's nest – elven ears perk up and angle out over the water. Another whistle echoes, a whippoorwill call that sets the crew's nerves ablaze.

 

“We got a storm!” a voice booms, thunder rumbling hot on its heels.

 

Percy rushes to help stow the mainsail. Sailors scramble about, battening the hatches and otherwise preparing for an unavoidable storm.

 

Within the hour, the storm rolls over them. Later, Percy won't remember much of what happened during that storm, but he recalls vividly being thrown from the deck and the stark shock of hitting the water. He'll remember sinking, being unable to pull air into his lungs, and the cold certainty of his death.

 

And he'll remember the mermaid.

 

She comes from some indeterminable depth, hands outstretched to rest on either side of his face. She looks over him curiously, the fins on either side of her face fanning out in wonder. As his vision darkens and he becomes sure that she is an angel sent to guide him to the other side, the mermaid presses her mouth to his and _breathes._ Oxygen has never and will never taste so sweet to Percival.

 

He coughs, sucking in air before whatever has occurred fades. But after a few moments of disoriented breathing, he finds that the effect doesn't seem to be passing. The mermaid is floating in front of him, grinning with a mouthful of sharp teeth.

 

“What-” he starts to say, bubbles escaping from his mouth.

 

The mermaid cuts him off by putting a finger to his lips. She shakes her head and pulls at his arm. Confused, but knowing he's safer in her company than in the storm, Percy begins to paddle with his feet, letting the mermaid lead to wherever their destination may be.

 

While they swim, Percy takes the opportunity to look at his surroundings. The sea above is churning, he can tell, but underwater there is no such interference. The coral reef around them is bright and teeming with life. A small blue fish swims delighted circles around the mermaid, and she reaches out with her free hand – which Percy now realizes are clutching his glasses, he'd thought the blurriness was just because they were underwater – to play with the fish.

 

She is, objectively, beautiful, Percy sees. She has long red hair that floats around her in the water, green eyes that dance with excitement, a tail the color of seaweed, an expansive coral crown that denotes her station, beautiful dark skin dotted with freckles and inked with swirling tattoos, and she's very nude, which makes Percy's noble upbringing rankle. He looks beyond her; however, and he is awestruck.

 

The city sprawled out in front of them makes Percy feel like his lungs are empty all over again. Glistening spires draped in coral, houses inlaid with bright stones, and so many merfolk flitting between buildings and along the thoroughfares make his head spin. They have such dazzling scales and wear vibrant jewelry made from shells, and Percy is sure he’s never seen people so happy in all his life.

 

The mermaid leads him into the city, through streets where she waves and clicks at every person she sees. The citizens all seem to adore her, and Percy finds himself leaning that way, as well.

 

They swim through the sunken city. Percy remaining delighted by even the blurred images of underwater sanctuary. The mermaid continues tugging him along, and though Percy tries to keep up with where they're going, the whole city seems to be a maze. Finally the mermaid seems to slow, her eyes darting back to him, expectant and slightly worried.

 

A towering palace stands before them, and Percy feels himself, more than he consciously decides to, let out a quiet, “Wow.”

 

The palace is pinkish, with patches of multicolored algae and schools of fish swimming between the large columns at the entrance. The courtyard is teeming with merfolk of all shapes, sizes, and colors, all in positions of repose and anticipation. They, to a one, wave up at the mermaid or chitter at her in their odd language. She responds in kind, still dragging Percy along behind her as she passes between the pillars and into the palace.

 

The inside is more impressive, somehow. The walls are opalescent with no sign of any encroaching flora, all beautiful stonework and bright pebbles pressed into murals. More merfolk are inside, but they don't visibly react to the mermaid, just to the human trailing behind her.

 

A particularly stern-looking merman stops Percy's guide to click at her, gesturing to Percy often. He sounds angry, and they have a drawn-out conversation that ends with the merman swinging his arm out near-violently, a clear sign that he wants both of them out of his sight.

 

Percy is led through the palace to a large chamber with a large tubular object in the middle. The mermaid motions him toward it, and mimes him climbing inside it. He does so with an appropriate amount of caution, eyeing her sharp teeth. She notices him doing this and rolls her eyes, pushing him into the tube and handing him his glasses. She puts a hand over the tube and focuses. Her eyes glow, and the tube extends, growing to cover the top opening that Percy entered through. She clicks several times, and with a start, Percy notices the water draining away from inside the tube until he's left standing in an aerated, dry space.

 

“Magic, then,” Percy says, finally understanding how the mermaid was able to allow him to breathe while they traveled through the sea. He holds his glasses in his hand, unable to wear them when they're still wet.

 

“Yes, magic,” the mermaid answers. She has a curious accent, more like the dignitaries from Ank'Harel Percy had met as a child than what he would expect a seafaring race to sound like. “All Alu'hos possess innate magical ability.”

 

Percy frowns. “Alu'hos?”

 

The mermaid mimics his expression. “Yes, it is, ah, what my kind calls itself. You know us as merfolk, I believe.”

 

“Oh,” Percy says. “Why do you speak like you are desertfolk?”

 

“Desertfolk?” the mermaid says. The fins on the side of her face flutter in confusion. “You mean those from Marquet? We have the most contact with merchants from the desert.”

 

Percy hums. “Interesting. Oh, I've been rude. My name is Percival Fredrickstein Von Musel Klossowski de Rolo the Third, and I am indebted to you for saving my life.” He bows as best he can inside the tube.

 

The mermaid laughs at him outright, the space around her seeming to brighten with the force of her amusement. “Ndor customs are very odd,” she says, “but I will take you up on your offer. I am Princess Keyleth Ear-Tarien en'Riena of the Alu'hos, and you may know me as Keyleth. Is there a name I can call you by that isn't quite so long?”

 

Percy smiles in what he hopes is a charming manner. “You can call me Percy.”

 

Keyleth nods. “Percy. I like that name. Since you are, by your own admission, indebted to me, I have a question to ask of you, Percy. Have you ever been to Ank'Harel?”

 

“I can't say that I have,” Percy says. “Do you need me to do something for you in Ank'Harel?”

 

“Yes,” Keyleth says, and has to take a moment to think. “I do not know what you call it. It is a boat that rides on the sky.”

 

“An airship?” Percy says. “What do you need with an airship?

 

Keyleth draws herself up so she appears bigger. “I am to be the leader of my people when my atar – my father – returns to the foam from which we all come. In order to make certain I am ready to rule, I must go on a journey called the Ara'Mente. I must visit the other Gwaith: the Naur'hos, Arda'hos, and Vilya'hos. I must learn their ways, and only when I truly understand how to keep balance will I be fit to govern my people.”

 

“This sounds like a very important task, but what does this have to do with an airship?” Percy asks.

 

“I need an airship to take me to the rest of the Gwaith,” Keyleth says simply. “My magic has no way of getting me there. It is a journey each leader must make using their own abilities, and I feel that an airship would be good transport. Because you owe me a life debt, you shall help me.”

 

Percy nods. “I feel that's reasonable. To confess something, I've always wanted an airship. We can help each other reach our goals.”

 

Keyleth spins in a circle, grinning. “We have a plan, then? You will go to Ank'Harel and find an airship, and we will travel the sky together?”

 

“It might take a while,” Percy says. “Airships are not easy to come by, and it will take years to work my way up to being the captain of my own airship. I'm not sure how long it will be until I can return.”

 

“Of course,” Keyleth says. “My atar is not old, by any means, and the Ara'Mente can take months or longer. A few more years to wait is no matter. But!” she whirls around and swims to a large chest in the corner of the room. Keyleth roots around in it for a few moments, then returns with something small clutched in her hand. She thrusts her hand through the tube, offering the small object to Percy.

 

He takes it, trying to figure out what it is. There's a small, lustrous pearl affixed to a tiny iron rod, ending in a thick spike. Percy thinks it might be an earring, and holds it up to the pierced lobe of his ear. Keyleth points to her own ear, where an identical earring is attached.

 

“These will allow us to communicate with each other from any distance. Unless you go to a different plane, we should be able to talk no matter where we are,” Keyleth explains. “They were a gift, but I've never had the opportunity to use them.”

 

Percy puts the new earring in. He can't tell a difference yet, but he sees Keyleth's glow with a faint blue light, as if it recognizes that its match has been activated. Keyleth is still grinning at him, and she reaches her other hand into the tube and takes both of Percy's.

 

“If you help me do this, Percy, any debt you owe me will be paid. I will be forever grateful and will, in fact, owe much to you,” Keyleth says earnestly, clutching Percy's hands in her own.

 

“No more debts,” Percy says. “We can just call it even.”

 

Keyleth tilts her head curiously, then nods. “No more debts,” she agrees.

 

“Wait,” Percy says, shocked. “What happened to the ship? The _Albatross_?”

 

“I do not know,” Keyleth says. “I believe your ship reached safety, but I cannot be certain. I found only you in the water. I am sorry if you lost your friends to the arrna, the storm.”

 

Percy sighs. “It's worse not knowing, I think.”

 

Keyleth grips his hands tighter. “I know the feeling.”

 

They share a moment, recalling losses in a quiet way, before Keyleth retracts her arms and nods simply at Percy. “No debts, but I hope we can be friends.”

 

“Friends, then,” Percy says. They smile at each other, and Keyleth leaves Percy to wait until she can get permission from her father to take him to the surface.

 

 

\- - -

 

 

Percy is surprised by the heat of Ank'Harel, but he gets used to it. Finding a job isn’t easy, but after a couple of years peddling whatever wares he can, scraping and scrimping and saving, he lands a job as a worker at the airship dock. Sure, it’s manual labor, just moving cargo from ship to city and back again, but he’s so close to the airships that he can taste it.

 

He’s good at his job, and it helps build up necessary muscles. He’d missed the physical aspect of working on a ship, and even though he isn’t necessarily on any ship, it scratches the itch he hadn’t realized was there. He doesn’t let his intellectual muscles waste away, either. In every spare moment of time, he tinkers with small contraptions he can sell to make an extra bit of side money. He likes to challenge himself to make new things, and always his mind returns to what will be his greatest challenge: finding a way to get Keyleth on the airship he’ll eventually captain.

 

After several months of working the dock, Percy is noticed by an airship’s helmsman, of all people.

 

The half-elf is much shorter than Percy, with his long hair tied back in a tight ponytail, but he watches curiously as Percy’s newest invention, a little mechanical spider, crawls about on the crate Percy is lugging down into the airship’s hold.

 

“Hey!” the helmsman calls. “What’s that thing on the crate?”

 

Percy looks between him and the spider, then reaches out a hand for the spider to crawl up. “This? Just something I’ve been working on recently.”

 

“Is making this kinda stuff something you do for fun, or is it work, or?” the helmsman asks.

 

“Mostly it’s a hobby,” Percy says, “but sometimes cost of living is a little high, so I make a few little extra things to sell for some disposable income.”

 

The helmsman nods thoughtfully. “Huh. Making stuff, fixing stuff, is that what you’re good at?”

 

Percy shrugs. “I suppose. I worked on a ship for a while and would usually fix things that broke.”

 

“You worked on an airship?” the helmsman says, surprised.

 

“No. I wish,” Percy sighs. “It was a sea vessel. We got hit by a bad storm and I haven’t seen it since.”

 

The helmsman makes a sympathetic face. “Sorry to hear it. Well, uh, don’t go spreading this around, but I hear that a couple engineers onboard are considering retiring. Maybe if you kinda hint that you’ve got a knack for machinery, you can get a job on an airship.”

 

Percy tries not to let his excitement get the best of him, but it definitely manifests in a grin. “Okay!” he says. “Thank you for the advice, ah, well. I never caught your name.”

 

“Oh, my name is Vax. And you are?” Vax extends a hand.

 

Percy shakes happily. “Percival.”

 

Vax grins back at him. “Pleasure meeting you, Percival.”

 

“Thank you so much,” Percy says. He lets the spider crawl onto Vax through their handshake. “Here, you can keep him. As thanks.”

 

“Are you serious?” Vax asks, looking downright delighted.

 

Percy lets his hand go. “Dead serious.”

 

Vax watches as the spider creeps over him, finally coming to rest on his shoulder. “Thanks, Percival. I hope to see you in the skies someday.”

 

“The feeling is mutual, Vax,” Percy says.

 

Percy has to go back to moving cargo, and Vax disappears into the quarters onboard the ship. Percy returns to his job with a spring in his step. He could be on an airship soon! The very thought of it gives him goosebumps. When he talks to Keyleth about it over their earrings, she is just as excited as he is, and it leaves a happy feeling in his chest to hear her so ecstatic.

 

He doubles down on his tinkering, trying to subtly show off his inventions and skill with fixing things in the hopes that someone will notice his skill. He gets several comments on his little creations, a couple of them from curious engineers. Percy gets more and more excited about his prospects.

 

After a few more months of this, Percy is approached by a half-elf that looks startlingly similar to Vax, who Percy hasn't seen since their first and only conversation. She has her hair in a long braid, and Percy notices with shock that a bear is trailing along behind her.

 

She tilts her head at Percy and looks him over quickly. “Percival?” she says.

 

“Yes,” Percy says, unsure.

 

She nods to him, and turns her back on him. “Captain wants to see you.”

 

Percy nearly runs, but he has more self-control than that, so he just walks fast. He's never been invited to a captain's quarters before. The interior is well-lit and cozy, and the captain sits behind a gorgeous, wide desk.

 

“You're Percival de Rolo?” the captain says. He stands, and he's far taller than Percy expected.

 

Percy nods mutely.

 

The captain strokes his goatee, sizing him up the same way the female half-elf had. Percy is completely unable to read the expression on his face, but the captain nods and extends a hand for Percy to shake. “I've met your family, you know,” he says. “The de Rolos are a good, trustworthy folk, in my experience. I'm hoping you'll prove that, boy.”

 

“Sir?” Percy says, not daring to hope.

 

“How'd you like to come work the _Aiolos_? We're in need of new blood, and I hear you're good with tools and parts,” the captain says.

 

“Aye, sir,” Percy agrees. “I've been working with my hands since I could pick up a hammer, and I have experience with vessels.”

 

The captain laughs, soft and only a little bit condescending. He claps Percy on the shoulder. “I like your enthusiasm, boy, but I think you'll find working an airship is a far cry different than any old seafaring boat.”

 

Percy feels a grin creeping up on him, and he can't stop it, not that he wants to. He shakes the captain's hand energetically. “Thank you, captain. I won't let you down.”

 

“I believe you. Now, whatever belongings you have, fetch them. The engineer rooms are on the lowest deck, and those are where you'll be staying,” the captain says. He grins gap-toothed at Percy. “Welcome aboard, de Rolo.”

 

This time, Percy does allow himself to run, and he runs all the way home, unable to contain his giddiness. He's halfway to his goal, almost to what he and Keyleth have been hoping for, and Percy couldn't be more excited.

 

 

\- - -

 

 

Working on the _Aiolos_ is equal parts exhilarating and taxing.

 

On one hand, Percy is finally where he wants to be, and when they're in the air he feels like he has all the time in the world. He can still talk to Keyleth and he's making friends with the crew without much difficulty. Vax, the helmsman, and his twin sister, Vex, the quartermaster, are friendly to Percy, and they often eat together and spend whatever shore leave they have together.

 

On the other hand, the work Percy does is grueling and unforgiving. He's already lost a finger – only a pinky, thankfully – to the propellers, but he doesn't plan on making that mistake again. It seems that, at any given time, three things are malfunctioning on the ship, and it's almost always Percy's responsibility to fix it. His hair's been going whiter, he's noticed, from the continual stress. This is what he's always wanted, though, and he remains grateful to have the opportunity to be on the ship.

 

Most days are spent in relative peace, and the most danger they've run into so far is a nasty storm that had Percy stressed to his limits, but they made it through alright. The captain is kind and welcoming, and Percy really feels like he could become a part of their tight-knit family.

 

The _Aiolos_ stops in Westruun for shore leave after several weeks of nonstop deliveries. It's a welcome change from the hectic pace, and Percy plans on taking full advantage of his time on the ground. He writes a letter to his family and drops it off with Westruun's courier service, along with a few little baubles for his siblings from his travels around the world. After that, Percy's time is all his own, and he plans on using it.

 

His first destination is, as expected, the Cobalt Reserve. He takes almost an entire day to research possibilities for getting Keyleth on an airship, much to the chagrin of his monk guide, whom he asks to find books all day. He communicates with Keyleth over the earring, asking her opinion on what would and wouldn't work. At the end of the day, he has a partially-formed plan in mind, something that could work, but he would need assistance in the magic of it.

 

The next day is devoted to shopping. Percy buys new clothes because he's getting disgusted with only owning four outfits, and Vax comes with him because he has nothing better to do. Keyleth tells Percy that blue is his color and Vax affirms that by finding mostly blues for Percy to try on. After buying a few new sets of clothes, they head to Gilmore's Glorious Goods so Percy can buy Vax something to thank him for tagging along.

 

They enter the store, and the wave of incense that hits them is so strong Percy almost starts gagging. He's been to the Emon location before, but the smell was never quite this strong there. Inside the store is a reedy human man behind the counter, and rows of interesting-looking magic artifacts and trinkets.

 

In the corner, perusing potion ingredients, are a gnome and a half-giant. The gnome is reading to the goliath, who Percy gathers is illiterate, and Percy finds himself intrigued. If they could make potions, could they help Percy with magic?

 

“Have you spent much time in Westruun?” Percy asks Vax as they poke around, looking for something that catches Vax's eye.

 

“When we were young, our mother brought Vex and I to live here for a few years. She moved back here after Vex and I signed onto the _Aiolos_. We went and visited yesterday,” Vax says. He eyes a ring with interest. “Why? Do you have questions about the city?”

 

Percy picks up the ring and slides it onto Vax's finger. “How's it feel? And no, not quite. I'm curious about the gnome and half-giant in the corner. Do you know anything about them?”

 

Vax snorts, but admires the ring on his finger. “This is a nice ring. Must be expensive, though. Yeah, I know them. We sometimes played together as children. Pike 'n' Grog, the only pair stranger than Vex and myself.”

 

“Nothing's too expensive for you, Vax, you sat through me trying on countless outfits and, in a way, got me the job on the _Aiolos_. Buying you a ring is the absolute least I could do,” Percy says. He picks up a different ring and inspects it. “How do you like this one?” He's met with silence, and finally Percy looks up to see Vax staring at him, something odd in his eyes. “What is it? Do I have something on my face?”

 

The moment drags on for almost too long, then Vax shakes his head, smiling just a little. “It's nothing. I like that ring, too. But maybe I should get earrings like you've got, or maybe a tattoo. Something less likely to fall off when we're on the ship.”

 

Percy nods. “Perhaps that would be wise. I'm sure we can find earrings you'll like.” They set the rings back in their holders and hunt around for earrings. “So Pike and Grog? What's their story?”

 

They find the earrings, and Vax sorts through them. “I don't know. They're adoptive siblings, I suppose. Pike's a cleric of Sarenrae, I believe, but she used to work on the _Broken Howl_ , a ship that sailed around the Ozmit. Kinda like you did, yeah?” He smiles at Percy, lifting a pair of earrings. “Would these look good on me?”

 

“Hm,” Percy says. He picks up a different set. “These look good, as well. I can buy both, if you want.”

 

“Maybe those would be better,” Vax says, looking at yet another pair. “And, uh, Grog was on the ship with her, I think. He's very strong, obviously, but not the brightest. My mother keeps in touch with Wilhand, Pike's great-great-grandfather, and so sometimes she fills us in with whatever he tells her. They're good people, Pike and Grog.”

 

Percy holds up a pair of ebony spike earrings that make Vax's eyes go wide, and he knows he's found it. “These?” he says.

 

Vax sets down what he's holding and runs his hands over the spikes. There's two sets of spikes, one that hangs on the front of the ear and the other that dangles on a short chain down almost to the base of the neck. Pearl is embedded in the varnished ebony, adding highlights that make them truly beautiful. Percy doesn't care about the cost, just about the expression on Vax's face as he holds something gorgeous that could be his.

 

They're expensive, of course, and Vax tries to convince Percy out of buying them, but Percy does anyway, because he isn't near cruel enough to take away Vax's excitement.

 

“You shouldn't have spent so much on me,” Vax says.

 

Percy shrugs. “They look good on you, Vax, and I'm happy to spend money on a friend.”

 

Vax bumps him with his shoulder companionably. “Whatever you say, de Rolo.”

 

They do some more window-shopping, but don't buy anything else. Eventually, as the sun dips down toward the horizon, Vax and Percy start to head back to the ship. They're almost there, just a couple streets over, when they hear the sound of yells and breaking glass. Exchanging a glance, they take off in the direction of the kerfuffle at the same time.

 

They round a corner to find a group of five men around Grog and, in front of him with a mace, Pike. The men are clutching broken bottles, rusty daggers, whatever they could find, and are screaming at Grog, mostly. Percy and Vax approach from behind the men, Vax with his sharp steel daggers and Percy with his longsword.

 

“What seems to be the issue here?” Percy calls over the hollering of the men.

 

The quieten, but not by much, and turn to face their distraction. “This is town business, you fucking pirates. Move along,” one of the men, seemingly the leader, slurs.

 

“I don't think we will, my good man,” Percy says. “But if you'd prefer, we could call the guards and see how they feel about this 'town business' you're taking part in.”

 

“Shut up,” the man says. He stumbles forward, brandishing a badly-made shortsword at Percy and Vax. “I'll cut your tongues out after I deal with this bitch and her dog.”

 

In one easy move, Percy knocks the sword from the drunk man's hand and kicks it away. He hadn't trained incessantly with swords his whole life for no reason. “It appears you won't be cutting anyone's tongue tonight, sir.”

 

The man growls, taking another unsteady step forward, but before he can do anything, a large hand grabs him around the neck and throws him to the other end of the alley.

 

“Don't you talk shit about my sister,” Grog says, and that's when the fight begins.

 

It's not much of a fight, really. Percy and Vax carefully disarm opponents while Grog throws another man on top of the ringleader. Pike hits the last guy in the face with her shield and he goes down like a rock, and the two still standing, hands now empty of their makeshift weapons, turn tail and run.

 

Vax, Grog, Pike, and Percy vacate the area quickly, making their way to the airship dock. Night is upon them, the streetlights beginning to flare up of their own accord.

 

“Thank you for your help,” Pike says.

 

“Not that we needed it,” Grog says.

 

“They treat you so badly here,” Vax says, sudden and emphatic. “Why don’t you just leave?”

 

Pike sighs. “I can’t leave Wilhand, Vax. What will happen to him?”

 

“Someone else can take care of him!” Vax says. “Hell, he can take care of himself! Everyone in the neighborhood loves that man, I’m sure if he needed help, someone would do it without even thinking.”

 

“He’s right about that, Pikey,” Grog says. “Maybe it would be okay to check out of Westruun for a while. You were just tellin’ me how you were gettin’ bored around here.”

 

Pike gives him a cross look. “That doesn’t mean I can just drop everything and run off to leave Wilhand on his own.”

 

Grog rolls his eyes, but says nothing more.

 

“If I may,” Percy says, “you don’t have to leave your grandfather alone. If nothing else, could Vax’s mother not look after Wilhand? And you don’t have to drop everything right now, of course. You don’t have to do anything at all. We simply wish to provide you with an alternative, and, in the future, you could perhaps join us on an airship.”

 

Vax nudges Percy. “You can’t just offer people jobs on the airship.”

 

Percy frowns at him. “I’m not.” He turns back to Pike and Grog. “I’m going to captain my own airship someday, hopefully soon, and when that time comes, I want to have a crew ready to move aboard.”

 

“Percival,” Vax says, “are you suggesting a mutiny?”

 

“Of course not!” Percy says. “Captain Hammer has been kind to me, though I haven't seen him much, and I would never wish ill on him. I’m simply stating a fact. One day I will have my own airship, and that’s it.” It's true. Percy cares for the captain a great deal, and is very thankful that the man gave him a chance in the first place. He hasn't had the time to thank him, not when Hammer is the _Aiolos_ pilot during the night shift, but Percy hopes he'll have the chance soon.

 

Pike interjects, “You would really want to take us on? A gnome and a goliath?”

 

Percy shrugs. “I don’t see why not. You have experience and a thirst for adventure. You’re trustworthy as far as I’m concerned. I could guarantee, as far as my purview, that you would be safe and unmolested in cities.”

 

Grog chuckles. “Unmolested.”

 

Pike rolls her eyes and knocks into Grog’s leg. “Well, we’ll think about that offer. If - excuse me, when - you get your airship, come and find us.”

 

“I suppose that’s all I can ask,” Percy says. “Would you like us to walk you home?”

 

“Thank you, but that won’t be necessary,” Pike says. “Have a good evening.”

 

They say their goodbyes, and Percy and Vax climb onto the ship. Vax gives Percy a sideways look.

 

“You really want to captain your own airship?” Vax says.

 

Percy nods. “It’s been my goal since I was a child. It’s why I left Whitestone, and it’s why I came to Ank'Harel.”

 

“Huh,” Vax says. “I don’t even remember what I wanted to be when I was a kid. Probably something more than this.”

 

“Vax,” Percy says, putting a hand out to slow him down. “What do you mean? More than what?”

 

Vax shrugs. “What am I? I’m the helmsman on a glorified merchant ship. It’s a dead-end, I have no chance of advancing or getting my own ship. I’m just here, I’m just a helmsman.”

“Oh, Vax,” Percy says. “You’re much more than you think.”

 

“I don’t want meaningless platitudes,” Vax says.

 

Percy takes Vax’s hands, brow knitted. “Of course not. You- Vax, I mean it. You’re, well, to be sentimental, you’re everything. To your sister, your mother, the crew. Without you, where would the airship be? Crashed, most likely. We owe much to you, Vax. I owe much to you. I am closer to achieving my life’s goal than I ever have been, and it’s due to you.” Feeling awkward, he pulls Vax into a stiff hug. “But if you aren’t happy where you are, the world is yours to explore.”

 

It takes a little while, but Vax’s arms find their way around Percy. They’re quiet for a long time, just standing on the deck and holding each other. The ship is quiet, Westruun’s night life only a dull buzz in the background, and Percy feels utterly at peace.

 

Vax and Percy part, go their separate ways, and shore leave ends the next morning. The airship leaves the dock, and they return to their usual routes.

 

Their next stop is back in Ank'Harel, and as soon as Percy’s feet hit the dock, a red dragonborn in a long green robe accosts him.

 

“Hail!” he says, and moves to intercept Percy. “Are you Percival de Rolo?”

 

“Yes,” Percy answers, confused. He’s never seen a dragonborn in the city before.

The dragonborn extends a hand. “Hello. My name is Tiberius Stormwind. I’m from Draconia, but most recently Nu-Alu Ostar, the, hum, the underwater city. Princess Keyleth sent me.”

 

Percy frowns, but shakes his hand. “Keyleth? But I spoke with her earlier today.”

 

Tiberius smiles with all teeth. “She has sent me to accompany you in your travels. I have my paperwork in order, so I am able to come on your airship. Once you have your own airship, I will be joining you in the upkeep of it.”

 

“Oh,” Percy says. “That’s kind of you. So you’re sort of my first crew member.”

 

“I suppose I am,” Tiberius says. “I am also here to report to Her Highness and make sure you receive your assignment to your own airship.”

 

Percy smiles wide. “Welcome to the crew, then.”

 

Tiberius preens and heads toward the ship. “I shall go secure my lodgings onboard, then.” He goes to do just that, and Percy leaves him to his own devices.

 

The Aiolos gains a new passenger from then on. Tiberius chips in when he can, mostly helping Percy do his job. The months slog past, monotonous for the most part. Vax looks at Percy differently, is more affectionate, allows casual touches that before made him go rigid, and Percy considers it progress.

 

“Have you bewitched my brother?” Vex asks one night, amused.

 

“What do you mean?” Percy says.

 

Vex laughs. “He’s smitten with you, Percival! Have you not noticed?”

 

Percy sits back, considering. “Hm. I hadn’t , actually.”

 

This makes Vex laugh harder, and Percy thinks on what she said for a long, long time afterward.

 

On one trip to Emon, the captain arranges for a special treat for the crew. They speculate on what it could be on the entire trip to Emon, but none of them expect Dr. Dranzel and his troupe  
of performers.

 

It’s a fun night, full of revelry and spirit, and Percy allows himself to unwind more than he ever does. Vax, too, imbibes much more than he should, and they end up leaning on each other for support, clutching their drinks like lifelines. Vex rolls her eyes at them and chats with Tiberius, both of them sober in order to keep an eye out for any pickpocketing or other such thievery.

 

Once the performance is over, a gnome approaches Vax and Percy, grinning from ear to ear and holding a flute. “You’re well-traveled folk, yeah?” the bard asks.

 

“Yup! Been alllllll over,” Vax says.

 

The bard nods. “Okay, have you been to Westruun, or Kymal?”

 

“Yeah,” Percy says.

 

“Have you met a gnome there? Her name is Kaylie. Dark hair, a little shorter than me?” the bard asks. “Your captain didn’t know her, said one of you knows the area better.”

 

Vax’s face fixes into a deep frown. “Hm. I, ah, I think I’ve met her. Last name is something about gnomes, I think. Short? Kaylie Short?”

 

“Shorthalt?” the bard asks. “Does she go by Shorthalt?”

 

“Yeah! That’s the one,” Vax says. “She was doing time for a bar fight in Westruun, last I heard.”

 

The bard laughs. “That sounds like her. Do you know if your ship has plans to go back to Westruun soon?”

 

Vax and Percy look at each other, then shrug. “Could be,” Percy answers. “I think we’re going there pretty soon, if not directly after this.”

 

“Hm,” the bard says. He looks over to Dranzel, considering. “Do you guys know if I could hitch a ride with you? Is that allowed?”

 

Percy shrugs again. “I don’t see why not. You should take it up with Captain Hammer.”

 

The bard nods. “That I can do.” He winks at Vax and Percy as he whirls away in a flurry of purple.

 

Vax leans more heavily on Percy. “I like that gnome,” he says. “Not as much as I like you, though.”

 

“That's kind of you to say,” Percy says. He sets his head on top of Vax's and feels his eyes sliding closed. Before he's fully aware of it, he's fallen asleep, his alcohol still held tight in his grip.

 

Vex and Tiberius exchange long-suffering looks, but eventually help the boys to bed.

 

As it turns out, they return to Westruun very soon after, and while the bard – they learn his name is Scanlan – runs off to find Kaylie, Percy goes to Pike and Grog to catch up. Percy tells Pike about his plans for Keyleth, and her eyes get as big as saucers as she listens.

 

“A real mermaid? On an airship?” Pike says.

 

“That's what I hope to accomplish,” Percy says.

 

Pike is excited to help after that, peppering Percy with questions about logistics and mechanics, as well as conferring with him on the magic of it. As best they can tell, with a combination of Pike, Keyleth, Tiberius, and through a few of Pike's connections, they should be able to get the exact magic of it correct, but Percy will need to be the force of mechanization.

 

They can't get rid of Keyleth's gills for a long period of time, so Percy and Pike will work together to devise a machine that can keep water on her gills. But with several different magic sources working together, Pike is sure they can figure out a way to make Keyleth mobile on land. Percy remembers something he'd read once about how the land and merfolk came from the same ancestors but had adapted differently, and he figures that maybe if they work at it they can form legs for Keyleth.

 

He leaves the Trickfoot home with a light heart and excitement making him nearly skip down the roads to the airship dock.

 

The next day, he visits Vex and Vax's mother. She's beautiful, looks strikingly like her children, and Percy can't help but ache for his own mother. He writes his mother a letter that night while he shares dinner with his crew and feels like a part of a new family that accepts him easily.

 

Once back on deck, it's another long few weeks of nonstop travel. Percy works at his plans all the time, talking with Keyleth for long hours about adjustments and contraptions. She's thrilled at the ideas Percy presents, and Percy can't help but be caught up in her infectious mood.

 

One such night, after an almost full-day session of plotting, Percy needs to stretch his legs and get some fresh air. He heads up to the top deck, breathing in the brisk dark and watching the stars pass overhead. He seeks out the constellations he knows by heart, tracing their lines and thinking to their histories.

 

Behind him, he hears shuffling and the quiet creak of a door closing. He turns to see Captain Hammer strolling across the deck, and Percy begins to call out when he sees-

 

Captain Hammer turns his head, and his eyes are glowing a sickly green.

 

Horror mounts in Percy, and he puts a hand to his mouth to keep silent, ducking down and hoping he isn't noticed. The captain looks this way and that, making sure the deck is empty but mercifully looking past Percy. He stands to his full height and shrugs off his heavy coat, and dark wings shoot out from either side of him. He drops down over the side of the deck, and Percy stays perfectly still for the almost full hour that it takes for the captain to return.

 

When he returns, blood is smeared over the lower half of the captain's face, and sharp fangs protrude from his mouth, right where the gaps in his teeth usually are. Another figure slips out onto the main deck, feminine and almost ethereal. The two embrace and Percy tries not to listen to them making out, but it's hard to miss.

 

The captain finally pulls away, the blood on his face now smeared ever further, and he speaks, only just loud enough for Percy to hear over the wind, “Winter's Crest is almost upon us, Delilah. The fabric between planes grows thinner with each day. Soon we'll be reunited, my love.”

 

The woman speaks too soft for Percy to hear, but he tries his best. He catches only snippets, but Percy gathers that on Winter's Crest, a blood ritual will take place.

 

“Yes,” the captain says. “I would break the world for you, heart.”

 

The woman's flickering form brushes a hand tenderly over his cheek, and then she disappears from view. Captain Hammer stays standing there for a long while before he turns and heads for the wheel of the ship.

 

Percy sneakily slips back belowdeck, making his way to Vax and Vex's quarters.

 

“Wake up!” he whispers, and both twins jolt awake as if he'd yelled.

 

“What the fuck,” Vex groans.

 

“Why are you waking us up?” Vax says.

 

Percy puts his finger to his lips and gestures for them to follow him. He leads them down to Tiberius, who sleeps in the engineer room adjacent to Percy's. He wakes the dragonborn, and ushers them all into a tight circle.

 

His friends glare at him sleepily, still not fully awake, and Percy tugs on his earring.

 

“I have bad news,” Percy says. Keyleth mumbles in his ear, but he knows she's awake. “Captain Hammer is a vampire.”

 

From everyone, he gets a groan.

 

“A vampire, really?” “Percival, come on.” “Poppycock!” “You woke us up for this?”

 

“Sh! Just hear me out,” Percy says. “It sounds stupid, I know. But he is. I was just on deck and he was, I don't know. He sprouted _wings_ and flew off the ship, and when he came back he had blood all over him. He only works at night, you don't find that odd?” Vex still rolls her eyes, but Percy can tell he has their attention. “There was this woman. I don't know who, but she was, she wasn't human. She was some kind of apparition, maybe a ghost, and they talked about some ritual on Winter's Crest. I think,” Percy hesitates, “I think the captain plans on killing us in order to bring that woman to life.”

 

Vex sighs. “You must realize how this sounds, Percival.”

 

“I know,” Percy says. “But I wouldn't lie about this.”

 

“This sounds like complete nonsense,” Tiberius says.

 

“Percy, I'm worried about you. This isn't how I want you to get our airship,” Keyleth says in his ear.

 

Fear settles in. They don't believe him. Percy could possibly save his friends and none of them trust him. He swallows, his mouth feeling dry. His friends are going to die and there's nothing he can do to stop it.

 

Vax lays a hand over Percy's, anchoring him. Percy breathes, and Vax looks at him seriously. “These are serious allegations, de Rolo. Are you sure you saw what you say you did?”

 

Percy turns his hand in Vax's and links their fingers, squeezing hard. “I know what I saw.”

 

“I believe you, then,” Vax says. “We'll need to stop him before Winter's Crest. The sooner the better, I would say.”

 

“You believe him that easily?” Vex says.

 

Vax looks to her. “I trust him.”

 

“That's only because you're in love with him!” Vex accuses. “Vampires do not exist, and our captain is not one of them. Percival has made it clear that he wants an airship of his own, and you think he wouldn't stoop this low to get what he wants?”

 

“I _know_ he wouldn't,” Vax says with conviction. “I know Percy better than you do, I always have. This isn't something he takes lightly.”

 

Percy stands. “You're right to be suspicious,” he says. Vex and Vax both look at him, their eyes blazing. “I'm a relative newcomer on the ship. You've been here for years, you've worked up the ranks, you're the captain's right hand. But Vex, I am telling you, something is wrong. You may trust him more than you can trust me, but I'm pleading with you to listen. I owe a lot to Captain Hammer, but I owe it to you to be honest.”

 

Vex stares at Percy for a long, tense minute, searching him for any sign of deceit, but she can find nothing. “I'll give you one week to give me evidence. If you can't, I have to take matters into my own hands and punish you for conspiring to mutiny.”

 

“I'll prove it,” Percy says. “I'll find a way.”

 

“For your sake as well as ours, I hope you do,” Vex says. She leaves with Tiberius in tow, and Percy watches them leave, Keyleth whispering comfort in his ear while Vax watches him.

 

Keyleth says, “I believe you, Percy, and I believe _in_ you. You can do this. Goodnight.” The earring goes quiet, and Percy is left alone with Vax.

 

They shift closer to each other, and Percy reaches for Vax without thinking. Vax takes his hand.

 

“I'll help you prove your honesty to my sister,” Vax says.

 

Percy looks to him with wide eyes. “How can you believe me, Vax? You've known the captain for years, and you've only-”

 

“I know you would never lie to me,” Vax interrupts.

 

“I could never,” Percy says around the lump in his throat. “But how would you know?”

 

Vax's eyes are soft, infinite. His hand is light on Percy's cheek and neither are quite sure when they got so close to each other but they can't seem to drag themselves away. “You gave me a spider. His name is Simon and I let him crawl around just because when I see him I think of you. You bought me what's probably the most expensive thing that I own and you didn't ask for anything in return. You listened to me talk about my mother, and you went to see her and she loves you Percival, she just adores you. You're kind to my sister when you don't need to be. You dance with me when we're drunk sometimes and it's the most fun I've had in years.” He stops, choked up, cups the back of Percy's head and pulls him forward so their foreheads touch.

 

“Vax,” Percy says, and it means everything.

 

“Yeah,” Vax says, laughing and crying and feeling fit to burst. “Because you say my name like that. You believe in me when no one else does. You held me and you told me I was everything and, and Percy, I've never felt closer to the gods than I did with you that night. And I know you wouldn't, couldn't, lie about that. Not there, not with me.”

 

Percy nudges Vax's nose with his just because, not caring about the way his glasses press into his face painfully. “I love you,” Percy says. “Vax, I'm in love with you. Is that okay? I don't know how to-”

 

Vax throws his head back and laughs, and Percy is taken aback by it but he's grinning, and Vax is too, and Percy thinks it'll all be okay, no matter what happens in the coming weeks.

 

“I love you too, you damned fool. And it's okay, it's always okay.”

 

Vax pushes Percy's glasses off and kisses him hard, and Percy could swear he falls in love all over again.

 

 

\- - -

 

 

In the next week, everything feels sped up. Percy finishes a working prototype for his machine to make Keyleth breathe on land, and he gushes to Keyleth about it, and even Vax when he's around. Percy just hopes he'll still be alive to see just how it works on her.

 

Vax and Percy keep a close watch on Captain Hammer. Vex is a little more stiff after talking to him, Tiberius stays as far from him as possible. Finding evidence is a whole different matter, but with much coercion, Vax manages to get Vex and Tiberius to take the captain out into Emon when they stop there for a new shipment.

 

Percy darts into the captain's quarters once he's sure Vex has taken him out of sight and earshot. Vax is right behind him, and they get to work without further complication.

 

The desk is pored over, the cabinets are rifled through, the boxes are checked, the drawers are opened, every stone is overturned. To no avail. Unsurprisingly, there's no direct written statement that Hammer is a vampire trying to use the blood of his crew to resurrect a dead woman on Winter's Crest, which grows closer every day. They continue their search.

 

Finally, Vax says, “Percy! Come look at this.”

 

He holds it up and Percy realizes it's a locket. They pry it open and Percy gasps, pointing at the woman in the picture.

 

“That's her,” Percy says. “That's the woman. Look, quick, is there an engraving or anything?”

 

Vax nods. “Yes, it's ah, it's in Elvish, actually.” He squints at it, looking puzzled. “It says, 'when sunlight fades and night starts, break the world for a breaking heart.' Do you know what that means?”

 

Percy thinks it over. “Maybe it's in reference to his vampirism? Nighttime, breaking the world, those sound like vampiric things.”

 

“It's not conclusive evidence, is the problem,” Vax says.

 

“It's all we have, I think,” Percy says. “It might not convince your sister, but the only thing I can think of to convince her is seeing the captain with whoever this woman is, like I did. It was a miracle I wasn't caught, and I don't want to push my luck with it again.”

 

“Either way, I think we need to clear out before they come back,” Vax says. “We'll take the locket to show Vex, but we need to get out.”

 

Percy nods in agreement and they escape from the quarters, hiding in Percy's room for Vex and Tiberius to return.

 

It doesn't take too long, but only Vex comes down into the engineer's quarters.

 

“Where's Tibs?” Percy asks.

 

Vex shrugs. “He said he had someone he wanted to visit. What did you find?”

 

Vax shows her the locket, which has about the reaction they'd expected.

 

“This isn't proof!” she hisses. “You're asking me to betray my captain, and all you give me is a locket with some cryptic engraving and a picture of his dead wife?”

 

Percy pauses. “You know that's his wife?”

 

“Of course it is,” Vex says. “Who else would it be?”

 

“Did he ever tell you her name?” Percy says.

 

Vex squints at him. “Why?”

 

Percy nods, thinking. “If I can tell you her name, will you believe me?”

 

“You read her name somewhere, I can't trust you based on a name,” Vex says.

 

“Where would I have heard her name before, then?” Percy says. “Where could I have read it? It's nowhere in his quarters, it's nowhere on the locket. But I know that his wife's name was Delilah.”

 

Vex shakes her head. “This doesn't prove a thing.”

 

Percy stands, advancing on Vex. “He took her into his arms when I saw them. He called her Delilah, and he told her that he would break the world for her. 'I would break the world for you, heart,' were his exact words.”

 

Vex tightens her grip on the locket. “You read that.”

 

“No,” Percy says. “Her name was Delilah, and to get her back, he's going to kill us.”

 

“I can't,” Vex says. “I can't. We'll have to wait until Winter's Crest. That's the only way.”

 

“By then it will be too late!” Vax says.

 

Vex whirls on him. “You may be able to turn your back on him, but he's done too much for me. You have no proof, but I can admit that his recent actions make me worried. That is the only reason I'm even giving you until Winter's Crest. That's it.” She leaves, and Vax doesn't watch her go.

 

He fumes to Percy, both of them irritated at their lack of success.

 

They're so caught up in their frustrations that neither of them notice a missing piece as they take off the next morning.

 

Tiberius never came back.

 

 

\- - -

 

 

Winter's Crest comes upon the _Aiolos_ like a strong gale blowing them toward Wildmount. They've made rare trips to Wildmount, only going there when they were trading with Draconia, but Captain Hammer insists on making the journey and won't be dissuaded. It puts Vax and Percy on edge, and even Vex is looking more and more tense the closer they get to the captain's home.

 

The _Aiolos_ pulls into port in a sleepy town, which Hammer assures them is the closest they can get to a city.

 

“The people here don't trust lots of magic, really,” he says. “They won't let airships near any big city, and this is the only dock until you get to Draconia. It'll be a good place to stop for Winter's Crest. The snow will probably start tomorrow, and it's safer to be here when that happens than halfway to Draconia.”

 

The crew lets out some grumbles of assent, clearly unhappy at having to spend the holiday in a town like this, but it has a functioning tavern with a barkeep that would love to take their money. Everyone disseminates into the town, most heading for the tavern.

 

“Keyleth,” Percy says into his earring.

 

“Yeah?” comes the immediate reply.

 

Percy swallows. “Tomorrow is Winter's Crest and we, ah, I don't know if we'll make it through the night. Hammer disappeared into some big house in this tiny town we're in, and I don't know how this is going to play out.”

 

“Don't worry,” Keyleth says. “If things go wrong, just say 'jenga' into the earring. It's a word in my language that means trouble, and I'll know to find help for you if you say it.”

 

“How are you going to help me from half a world away?” Percy says.

 

There's a beat of silence, and then, “I said don't worry. I've trusted you all these years, so now you need to trust me, too.”

 

Percy stops in his tracks, Vax stopping beside him. “I do trust you,” Percy says.

 

“Now is your chance to prove it. Remember: jenga. I have to go.”

 

“Wait, have you heard from Tiberius?” Percy asks quickly, but he gets no response. “Damn it.”

 

Vax slips his fingers between Percy's. “Chin up, handsome. If this is our last day, let's have a good time. At least we'll die in good company.”

 

Percy shakes his head to clear it. “We should run for it, Vax.”

 

“No, no,” Vax says. “We still don't know for certain his plans, and Vex still isn't convinced. She won't come with us, and I can't leave my sister.”

 

Vax tugs at Percy's hand, and they go to spend their last day with their crew.

 

The day passes by too fast for Percy's liking. A sense of impending doom doesn't do much for his perception of the passage of time. Before he knows it, the sun has set and the crew is readying for return to the airship. He plods along behind them, holding Vax once again, and they both retreat down to the engineer's quarters to wait out whatever may come.

 

“You think it'll happen at midnight?” Vax says.

 

“It's logical,” Percy says. “The planes overlap most at midnight and on Winter's Crest, so what's more powerful than both?”

 

“You think we should stop him?” Vax says.

 

“Obviously,” Percy says. “We can't go down without a fight.”

 

Percy and Vax rise as one. They fetch Vex, because it doesn't feel right to do this without her. Vax hugs her tight, and she hugs him back, fresh tears brimming in her eyes. They make their way to the top deck.

 

Sure enough, Hammer is standing up there, and sure enough, his spectral wife stands with him. What they don't expect is the rest of the crew, kneeling on the deck with wide-open eyes, all glowing the same sickly green as Hammer's eyes and Delilah's form.

 

“How kind of you to join us,” Hammer says. “We thought you would never join our Winter's Crest festivities.”

 

“We've been oh so patient,” Delilah coos. “Sylas and I were about to start without you.”

 

Percy frowns. “Sylas? Your name is Sylas Hammer?”

 

Sylas scowls. “No. My name is of no import to a boy who is about to die.” He raises a hand that glows green, and Percy's own hand snaps up to his ear.

 

“Jenga,” he says, and the confusion on Sylas' face barely has time to register before all hell breaks loose.

 

From all around, figures zap into existence. Pike's fingers are outstretched, already calling to Grog's raging form and enveloping him in a divine light. Scanlan, the bard who had been searching for his daughter, lets out a high-pitched note on his flute that provides just enough distraction for Grog to wade through the crew on the deck and swing his axe toward Sylas, who barely manages to duck out of the way.

 

Sylas growls, his eyes flaring bright as all the crew's eyes dim rapidly, their light seeming to funnel into him. “You will not stop me now,” he growls. “I broke the world once, and I will do it again.”

 

A flash of blue energy crackles into Sylas, spreading over his body in lightning fast paths that leave him gasping. “That was for the crew, you butthole!” Tiberius yells from somewhere behind Percy.

 

Finally gaining his wits, Percy draws his sword, Vex and Vax right behind him in taking up their weapons. Vex fires an arrow that Sylas tries to dodge away from, but a sudden vine from off the left of the ship pulls him back into its path. Percy looks for the source and sees nothing that he can determine, so he prepares himself and runs into the fray, Vax at his side.

 

Sylas takes a swing at Percy, and it hurts like hell, but Percy stays on his feet. Grog's axe slams into Sylas, cleaving a chunk off of him. A floating purple hand appear behind Sylas and tries to grab him, but he wriggles out of its grip. Vex sinks another arrow into him in the split second he's caught in the hand's grasp.

 

“Where did you come from?” Percy manages to ask Grog in between dodging blows from Sylas.

 

Grog deflects Sylas easily, charging forward and tackling the man to the ground. “Westruun, I think,” Grog answers, holding Sylas down.

 

Vex sinks two arrows into Sylas in rapid succession.

 

“The ghost! Watch out!” Scanlan says, and Percy turns to sees Delilah's form swooping down toward Vex.

 

Percy sprints forward, screaming at the top of his lungs in the hopes it will distract Delilah.

 

“Have some sun, you ghost bitch!” a familiar yells, and the sword in Percy's hands glows bright white.

 

He swings at the ghost and hears her screech as her particles are scattered into nothing.

 

Sylas roars, and Grog roars right back, but something in Sylas manages to push through and overpower the half-giant. Sylas barrels toward Percy, his fangs extending to their full length, and Percy is just too slow to get out of the way.

 

A searing heat scorches through Percy's veins, burning him up from the inside out, and he must be screaming, he must be. All that exists is a white space and a ringing in his ears. His mind races, struggling to remember what he's fighting for, what he has at stake. The ringing fades into silence, and Percy is alone.

 

Slower, his mine returning in pieces, Percy remembers his family, his home. He has to go back to them someday.

 

He remembers the _Albatross_ , he remembers Keyleth and his promise to her.

 

He remembers Vax and some distant part of him aches.

 

He thinks of Vex and Pike and Grog and his possible friend Scanlan, thinks of Tiberius and his bumbling ways.

 

He thinks of Vax's mother, his own mother, Wilhand.

 

He remembers the crew he let down.

 

He remembers the _Aiolos_.

 

There's a soft hand on his cheek, and that familiar voice in his ear, so ever-present it's like a second conscience. _“Percy,”_ Keyleth whispers. _“It's time to wake up.”_

 

Percy takes in a deep gulp of air, gasping and coughing as he gets his bearings. He's taken back to when Keyleth saved him, to when she breathed life into him for the first time.

 

Keyleth sits him up, and he looks around at the people gathered. Sylas lays dead, head severed. The crew of the _Aiolos_ lies dead around them. Delilah is scattered to the four winds. But Percy is helped to his feet by none other than Scanlan Shorthalt.

 

“Did we win?” Percy asks, still winded. “Am I a vampire now?”

 

Pike grins up at him. “Yes, and no.”

 

“But do you know what you are?” Vex asks.

 

Percy gives a tiny smile. “Very lucky.”

 

Vax laughs. “That, too. But more importantly, you're the captain of the _Aiolos_.”

 

“Oh,” Percy says, “does that mean this is my crew?”

 

To a one, the people around him nod. Grog claps him on the shoulder, the gesture familiar.

 

“We can do assignments later, of course,” Vex says. “First, we should probably clean the ship.”

 

Tiberius nods, nose wrinkling. “It is positively disgusting,” he says.

 

Percy turns to him. “Tiberius! I thought you were dead, or a runaway. Where did you go?”

 

“I did what any good crewman would do,” Tiberius says. “I went to tell Her Highness that you would need help. I am sorry that I left without warning. I also stole your prototype for allowing Keyleth to breathe on land. Sorry about that, too.”

 

Percy pulls him into a hug. “Don't apologize, you big lizard.”

 

Of course, Percy giving a hug turns into Percy getting a hug, which turns into a big group hug in the middle of a battlefield, and they couldn't care less.

 

The night belongs to them, as does every other night that will come after. They've earned it.

 

 

\- - -

 

 

They set sail the next evening, the _Aiolos_ repaired from the damage that accrued during the battle with Sylas. The bodies are buried, with the exception of Sylas, whose head was buried in Wildmount and the rest of him carved up and prepped to be dumped in holes across the world.

 

Keyleth leans on Percy while they watch the ground rapidly grow more distant, Vax at the wheel. The rest of the crew is watching the ground go away, too, and Grog looks like he might be sick.

 

“You think they'll stay?” Percy asks.

 

Keyleth hums. “Scanlan will stay as long as we let him visit Westruun and, I did not expect this, but he'll do almost anything if Pike and Grog are there. Pike and Grog will stay with each other, of course. Tiberius is with me. I don't think Vax will leave you, Percy. And if he stays, so does Vex. I'd say we have a pretty good chance of keeping everybody together.”

 

Percy smiles. “And you? How long will you stay?”

 

The _Aiolos_ breaks through the clouds, and Percy hears gasps of wonderment from those who've never been on an airship before. He remembers the feeling.

 

“As long as it takes,” Keyleth says. “And it can take as long as I need.”

 

“And how long do you need?” Percy asks, his smile widening.

 

Keyleth shrugs, and Percy feels the movement. “Forever is a good starting place.”

 

Percy blinks up at the starry sky, spotting a constellation in an instant. He finds himself laughing.

 

“What is it?” Keyleth asks.

 

“You see that constellation?” Percy points it out, and Keyleth sees it eventually. “Know what that one's called?”

 

Keyleth laughs. “I assume you'll tell me.”

 

Percy feels another presence at his side, and in a moment has Vax tucked up under his chin. He presses a kiss into Vax's hair and looks over to Keyleth. “That one is called Lingwe.”

 

Vax sighs. “The fish. How fitting.”

 

The three of them stare out over the horizon, their crew around them, and know that their journey's just begun.

 

**Author's Note:**

> the title is a quote from Homer's Odyssey, where Nestor credits Menelaos' safety and successful journey to the gods, saying, "Never once did the wind fail, once the god had set it blowing."
> 
> the _Albatross_ is an allusion to the ["Rime of the Ancient Mariner"](https://www.poetryfoundation.org/poems-and-poets/poems/detail/43997) by Samuel Taylor Coleridge, in which an albatross (considered sometimes by sailors to be bad luck to shoot, as they were often regarded as the souls of lost sailors or as a ship's guide) is shot and killed by the title character and he is made to wear the albatross around his neck as punishment - someone bearing a burden is often seen as having "an albatross around their neck"
> 
> the _Aiolos_ is named for three figures (pretty much indistinguishable from one another) in Greek mythology that were shown to be the keepers of the wind.
> 
> [this](http://shebudgets.toobnetwork.com/wp-content/uploads/sites/2/2014/08/main.original.jpg) is what i imagine percy's earring looking like and [this](https://cdnd.lystit.com/photos/2013/05/02/bebe-crystal-in-silver-front-to-back-stone-spike-earring-product-2-8382315-641418257.jpeg) is how i see vax's, just with ebony instead of steel and pearl rather than crystal
> 
> i hope you enjoyed and thank you for reading!!


End file.
